The Ex-Demigod
by tristian potter
Summary: Percy goes through Tartarus alone Annabeth leaves him for his half brother Sam Percy meets the hunters and Artemis is fatally wounded what will Percy do. guardian Pertemis Chaos and Primordials. Rated M for language possible lemons and some other things like brutality and gore
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys i know its been awhile but my computer broke so i stopped writing for a while until it was fixed now if you're wondering i will not be continuing harry potter animals and bonds so ya sorry guys but it seemed that all of you well most of you hated how i was writing it so no more of that **

Percy was sitting on the beach listening to the tides roll in and out making him feel at peace with himself. He had just woken up from a dream of his time in Tartarus (Percy went in alone Annabeth got saved by Percy's half brother Sam).This time Percy survived the abyss only to find that Annabeth had moved on to Percy's brother Sam, but he assured himself 'that didn't happen because annabeth is still dating me'.All of a sudden two people walked out onto the beach and since it was midnight i was curious so i moved into the water as silent as possible thankfully they didn't hear me and so i listened.

"Annabeth when are you going to break up with that loser"

What the fuck who is Annabeth breaking up with as far as i know im the only one she is dating.

"I'll break up with Percy tomorrow Sam i prom..."the words died off her lips as a typhoon of water burst from the sea and in the middle of it was Percy

"why Annabeth how could you do this to me" i wailed in sorrow "what did i ever do wrong"

"Percy i thought your time in Tartarus would change you and you would want someone else"

"Annabeth the only thing that kept me sane down there was you and how could you think i would leave you when my fucking fatal flaw is loyalty" the typhoon grew to double the size a i became more angry then i turned to my so called 'brother'

"And you i'm your brother how could you turn your back on your own flesh and blood" i sent a torrent of water at him headed for the middle of the Pacific ocean then i lowered the typhoon and ran to find the nearest pack of monsters 'i needed to let off some steam'

**okay guys how do you like that for the first chapter please review i stopped the other story because i also didn't get enough reviews i'm shooting for 20 reviews this time and i also need a beta reader desperately so if anyone is willing and or knows a good one please tell me peace out guys**

**tris-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hows it going I have been busy with school so im sorry that i haven't been able to update but here is the next chapter**

Percy was going all out on the monsters. Suddenly there was a flash right in front of him and guess who emerged from the flash, Kronos.

Kronos just walked up to Percy and said "time to die little fucker"

Percy just grabbed Kronos by the hair and cut his head clean off where golden ichor poured out before he dissolved into golden dust. Then from behind Percy a hunting horn sounded which could only mean one thing for Percy he was about to become a woman if he didn't run, But Percy was glued to the spot as he saw Artemis run up behind her hunters. Percy's eyes were glued to the figure behind her that was moving in the shadows with a silver blade that glinted in the moonlight he could have just passed it off as another hunter but something seemed dark and ancient about the aura from the being. Next thing he knew there was a scream of agony and several flashes of the hunters being flashed away by Artemis who now had a blade coming out of her chest.

"You do know what a blade of silver chaos can do to a god now don't you Artemis" said the being

"Who are you" is all she managed to say before she slumped to the ground and Percy immediately ran towards the being with Riptide out.

"Ahhhhh Perseus Jackson what a pleasant surprise I have been waiting to kill you"

"Nyx" he said with a flash of recognition

"Unfortunately it is not time for your blood to be spilt so farewell" she said before she flashed away.

Percy rushed to Artemis' side where he prayed to the gods but they wouldn't respond, so he prayed to Chaos as a last ditch effort to save her.

"You are very brave to pray to me Perseus" said a man that stepped out of a swirling vortex of blackness. In fact the man's eyes looked the same almost like black holes, and the rest of him was pitch black with little stars a galaxies studding his clothing.

"Ya well I'm kinda desperate right now".

"Well sorry the only way would be for you to transfer your demigod essence into her" Chaos said.

"Do it" was all he managed to say before he felt a piercing pain in his heart.

**Well guys there is number two hope you like it Please review or PM me if you have any comments or suggestions I'm open to most things because it's still the beginning of the story and if you guys know or are a beta that is cool with all the stuff in the description then please let me know Peace out**

**tris-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks all of you guys for the support you gave me for the last chapter and for those of you that are telling me about grammar well all I have to say is you should see it before I edit it lol anyways here is the next chapter**

Percy woke up to several flashes and a lightning strike which signaled Zeus's arrival. The other flashes were the rest of the council and the hunters who immediately ran to their mistress.

No one seemed to notice Percy until he croaked out a few words "Is she okay".

At the sound of his voice everyone turned and focused their weapons on him.

"Percy why are you mortal" said his father.

"I gave Artemis my demigod essence so that she would survive" he said

"What happened" Demanded Zeus who look like he would sink all of North America into the sea.

"I had just killed Kronos" at this everyone gasped and stared at Percy "When Artemis showed up but Nyx was behind her possibly posing as a hunter and stabbed Artemis with Chaos silver which drains the essence from the gods and makes them fade and thats when Chaos himself showed up and transfered my demigod essence from me to her" he concluded.

Every single one of them just stared at Percy wide eyed and slack jawed all of them looking like a mortal would if it saw a ghost

"Perseus Jackson you are the most honorable demigod I have ever met" Zeus surprisingly was the first to speak.

Suddenly there was a swirling vortex and Chaos stepped out and time froze.

"Percy my time has come" he said

"What do you mean Chaos"

"I mean that I tire of life and have been scouring the universe that i have made for a being that will take my place and I have chosen you but be forewarned you will have to face a war to gain your full power"

Percy just sat there looking at Chaos like the gods were in their frozen state "okay but what do I do?"

"Nothing really just prepare to be in a lot of pain" without any other warning Chaos pressed his palm to Percy's forehead. "Now Percy your bones have been coated with Chaos silver which is the hardest metal there is also it will drain the essence of the person you are fighting and speed up your healing plus you will be faster and stronger than anyone. As for the powers I am leaving you my memories so you can find out how to use them yourself."

"Thank you Chaos, now can you unfreeze the gods so I can explain all of this to them?" asked Percy

"Sure thing Perce, oh and if you need me just call" said Chaos who left through his vortex.

Then the gods started to move agin and everyone turned and stared at Zeus because of what he had said. Then they all started looking around and drawing their weapons. "Where is that source of power coming from its equal to the creator himself" said Poseidon who then concentrated and his eyes landed on Percy.

'Oh and Percy you are also immortal' Chaos said into his head.

"Percy cut your finger" demanded Zeus who also seemed to locate the source of power.

Percy sliced open his finger with Riptide and out flowed silver ichor the blood of Primordials 'oh and one last thing you are a Primordial now because as my successor you are way too powerful to just be a god' Chaos chimed in again.

"Percy come with us to Olympus and we will hold a meeting and you can explain what has happened, because a second ago you were completely mortal and now you are more powerful than me" Zeus said.

**Well guys I'm still looking for a beta and i need one desperately as some of you have pointed out lol. Thank you for all the reviews and please continue to sent them if you have any tips ideas or comments they are helpful well peace out guys**

**tris-**


	4. Please read this

Hey everyone this is just an note to tell you that my main focus will be on my other story that im working on and will have some of the elements from this story in it so ya check it out when i post it i have no idea what to call it but it will be a Percy/Zoe/Artemis/possibly Athena we shall see lol


	5. AN

Hello everyone I'm back so expect some uploads over the next couple of days.

Soldier of Artemis will be my main focus but I plan on restarting all of my stories because I realize that some of them just don't make any sense.

Sorry for the long wait and if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or better yet suggestions leave them in the comments below.

You guys are amazing for all the continued support even in my absence and I look forward to giving you the content you deserve.


End file.
